


A Deviant Android and a Man Made to Serve

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Gavin Reed, Choking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Upgraded Gonnor | RK900, Dom/sub, Dominance, Kinda, Looks like Dubcon but its very Enthusiastic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Repression, Sexual Harassment, Sub Gavin Reed, Submission, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Gavin really should learn to keep his hands to himself.Nines really needs to teach Gavin how to behave.Gavin is left breathless, Nines is smug, They both get what they need.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 18
Kudos: 224





	A Deviant Android and a Man Made to Serve

It was a long day and Gavin really just wanted some fucking coffee, but that useless robot was just standing in the way of it, taring off into the distance like he’d just been rebooted.

“Catch a virus tin can?” Gavin’s sneer was just as evident in his voice as it was clear on his face, walking right towards Rk900, or Nines as he’d taken to calling him when he was feeling more civil. His eyes squinted as he stood in front of the android, noticing the blank expression in his eyes. “You blue-screening you overgrown toaster?”

Still there was no response, even when he tapped on the guy’s chest. Sighing, Gavin tried to move him, but the guy weighed a ton it seemed. He distinctly did not think about what it’d feel like to be held down by something that heavy, that powerful. Those were the thoughts best left between him and his porn feed. Except the longer he stood here staring at Nines’ face, a face he had to admit had weaseled it’s way, as much as he hated it, into a few of his dreams and fantasies, the more his fingers itched to touch.

It was no secret that not all androids were made anatomically correct, and he’d thought about whether prototypes like Connor and Nines had been gifted with any extra “functionality” as it were, not necessary for their jobs certainly, but Cyberlife was pushing the boundaries with them. Maybe they’d tried for verisimilitude over pure function.

He gave a few more halfhearted attempts at moving the android or waking him before deciding he must really be either in sleep mode or having some kind of update. Glancing around he moved to look out into the bullpen, noticing everyone else had gone home or were out working, even Hank and his newly adopted “son,” Connor had left for the night. With nothing to lose he headed back towards the android, taking a nice long look at him before rucking up the shirt that was immaculately tucked in.

“Not so pristine now, huh?” he said, getting no answer as he clicked his tongue and eyed his prize. His fingers slid down smooth skin, noting how real it felt, if maybe a bit colder than human skin, not that Gavin had ever let himself feel another man’s skin this close. It didn’t fit his image, both outwardly and of himself, even if deep down his desires were all decidedly masculine in nature. Once his hand was fully inside Nines’ pants he had the realization that there was nothing there.

Gavin whistled, tilting his head and laughing after a moment. “You really are a fucking ken doll huh?” he said, turning his face up to meet Nines’, only for the android’s eyes to be staring down at him, sharp and focused.

“Are you sexually assaulting me Detective Reed?” Nines says, and Gavin thinks he notes a hint of something more… Human than usual in the android’s tone, but he doesn’t have time to process it before a hand catches him by the throat and he jerks back.

“Hrrk!” he makes a strangled noise, hand pulling out of Nines’ pants as he grabs at the arm and wrist, trying to get away but Nines’ just increases his grip, cutting off his air supply even more.

“That was very unprofessional of you Detective Reed, but I have to wonder what brought about this… Curiosity about me? I thought you were disgusted by androids?”

“I am...” Gavin squeaks out, fingers scrabbling against the material of Nines’ jacket, unable to get any kind of grip that might let him slip free. He doesn’t have long he knows, and not just because it’s getting hard to breathe.

“And yet, your bio-metric readings are all telling me you are...” Nines’ lips turn up in what can only be called a smirk, “aroused.”

“Fuck!” Gavin struggles more, but Nines has a firm grip on his neck. He tries to kick him, but it doesn’t do anything. In reality, the fact he can’t get free is only making him more aroused.

“Yes, that does seem to be the signal your body is giving off. I wonder?” Nines slowly begins to add more pressure to Gavin’s neck, not enough to break it or even truly cut off his air supply, but just the right amount to test a theory. Slowly he lifts Gavin off the ground, just with the one hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

Gavin can feel himself getting hard in his pants, legs now swaying uselessly a few inches above the ground. He’s humiliated and a little bit scared and the twin emotions are acting like a fucking perpetual motion engine for his dick.

The android stares at Gavin, seemingly processing something before his grin grows wider. “Yes, you are aroused by this.”

“I’m not… ‘M not you fuckin’… Fucking piece of shit machi-” His words are cut off by Nines squeezing just a bit tighter, enough now he can’t really talk back.

“No? You are saying my bio-metric readings are wrong? Then let’s see for certain.”

It’s at that moment Nines reaches forward and with a few deft movements unzips Gavin’s jeans and tugs them and his boxers down, letting them fall to his ankles like makeshift shackles. Gavin is entirely exposed, face going red with a combination of shame, arousal and anger, but still lighter than the angry red of his engorged cock.

“My hypothesis was correct, you are enjoying this Detective Reed.” Nines’ matter of fact, almost disinterested voice is betrayed by that damnable smirk on his lips. “You like this, do you not?”

The bastard is gloating. Gavin can’t take it, this is simultaneously his worst nightmare and his biggest fantasy rolled into one. He watches as Nines’ eyes go unfocused for a moment, his LED flaring and he gives one last burst of strength, trying to flail his body to get away, alas its to no avail.

When Nines’ eyes zero in on him again Gavin feels his cock jump and his throat go even drier at the look the android has.

“I’ve just downloaded your entire search history Detective Reed. You have some very… Interesting desires.” There’s a pause where all Gavin can do is wonder what’s happening, can sit and throb with desire and anticipation, and then Nines’ eyes seem to darken and his grip goes tighter, yanking Gavin up a few more inches off the ground. It’s the first time he’s ever been taller than Nines, but he can’t really focus on that as he hears Nines begin to talk again.

“Being asphyxiated is a personal favorite of yours is it not… Gavin?” The switch to his first name makes something weak and fragile shift inside Gavin’s chest. “It appears over five hundred and seventy five times in your search history. Not nearly as much as a few other topics, like Submission, Rough Sex, and more recently, Androids, but it is a personal favorite, I am certain of that.”

This is all too much for Gavin, being stripped bare, both figuratively and physically, while being totally manhandled and choked out by this android that he’d only barely controlled his internal lust for, was making his cock gush pre-cum and he felt his balls drawing up tight against his body in anticipation.

“In fact, I calculate a ninety seven percent chance that if I simply apply a tiny bit more pressure and say a few specifically chosen words, you will reach completion without any further assistance. Would you like to test my hypothesis?”

A needy sound claws its way out of Gavin’s throat, past Nines’ steely fingers and his own lips. Gavin’s no longer sure if he wants to, if he even can deny what he so desperately wants; mind, body and soul.

Nines must get the answer he wants from something, because he’s tightening his grip one last time and then right as Gavin feels his eyes starting to roll back and his vision going fuzzy at the edges he hears “I order you to cum Gavin.”

That does it for him, Gavin’s cock erupting in spurts, thick jets of cum splashing over Nines’ entire front. His eyes roll all the way back and he blacks out for a moment right as Nines releases him and he crumples to the floor.

When he comes to his cock is still drooling cum, and after a few gasped breaths he stares up, catches sight of the huge ropes of cum he’s left down the side of Nines’ jacket and he shivers.

“Come here Gavin.” Nines’ voice brooks no argument, yet Gavin stays where he is, mind going haywire trying to process what has just happened to him.

“I said,” Nines begins, his voice canting deeper, more powerful and demanding, “get over here Gavin. On your knees.”

The sick, shameful part of Gavin’s mind that so desperately wants to submit, to be used and controlled and owned has him up on his hands and knees, scurrying over to the android before he can truly register what he’s doing, what it means.

Fingers come to grip in his hair, tugging just shy of too hard and Nines’ whispered “Good boy” nearly makes Gavin cum again. As it is, tremors run down his spine, his skin erupting in goose flesh and he whimpers. It’s a broken, desperate sound even to his own ears. His eyes look up, a bit bleary eyed and he wonders faintly when he started crying, salty tears coating his lips.

“This is where you belong Gavin, is it not? On your knees, submitting, obeying. I may be the android, but you were the one built to serve.” The words have such authority, such confidence and conviction that Gavin finds himself nodding without even thinking about it. “Good boy. Now that you have accepted your place, maybe we can finally get some work done.”

There’s a moment where Gavin starts to slip back to his normal facade, “the fuck do you mean work?”

Nines’ tightens his grip on Gavin’s hair, forcing him to bear his throat in submission. “You have been insolent, lazy and a pain in my ass. But from here on out, you will do as I say, and we will be able to work much more efficiently.” Before Gavin has a chance to protest Nines adds “and in return, I will give you everything your heart has ever desired. I know every deep, dark fantasy you’ve ever had. I can recreate them all in painful, excruciatingly pleasurable detail. All I require is your eager and willing submission, something I know you are desperate to give. So what will it be Gavin? Would you like to be mine?”

The last word is like a kick to the gut. Gavin almost sobs, choking on the need that’s settled deep in his bones, on the rush of roiling desire and emotions he’s suppressed for so many years. He tried to hide, he tried to keep what he wanted at bay, just a fleeting thought, a few videos to stroke himself too, never giving in to the idea he could have it all, never trusting any man to give that to him, but here, right before him, was a man… No, an android, one that knew him far more than anyone ever would or could in only moments, offering him his darkest desire.

“Yes.”

“Louder, clearer Gavin. I need you to say it.”

“I want to be yours Nines. Please… Sir...” Gavin gulps down air, pushing down the panic and fear and focusing on how much he wants this, how good it felt to finally let go. To not have to worry about fucking up, about acting tough and loud and angry and allow himself to be whatever he was, broken pieces and all. “Just… Don’t, don’t let me fall apart again...”

His eyes are downcast, so he doesn’t notice Nines has knelt down in front of him until he feels a hand caress his cheek. His eyes flutter open and catch a glint of white, the skin of Nines’ hand retracted as he touches him. Nines’ tilts his head up to look at him.

“You are already in pieces. I will put you back together again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is terribly OOC, it's my first time writing fic for this ship. Also some topics I don't typically do but somehow felt it worked here. Probably because Gavin's an asshole so I don't feel as bad making him suffer a bit, not that he didn't very obviously love what happened.
> 
> There might also be some more updates to this later, but since I don't know if or when that'll be this can be read as a standalone rn.


End file.
